The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) has defined an extensible markup language (XML) document management (XDM) enabler for providing various user-specific services to various service enablers. The XDM enabler defined by OMA also supports the creation of XML documents by end-users and the storage of such XML documents in network repositories called XML Document Management Servers (XDMS). Once created, the service enablers and various other entities in a communication network can access those documents in order to personalize user services provided by the XDM enabler.
Notwithstanding the advantages provided by the XDM enabler, it nevertheless has certain limitations. First, the information/documents stored by the XDMS are static or semi-static in nature, which once created are almost never changed. Further, conventional manners in which such information/documents are used to provide personalized user services often fail to provide up-to-date results. Additionally, the XDM enabler does not create its own documents, and user documents managed by XDM are permanently stored until deleted, resulting in inefficient utilization of network resources.
It would therefore be advantageous if an improved system and method of providing personalized user services was developed and, in at least some embodiments, eliminated or mitigated one or more of the above-described limitations associated with conventional systems employing conventional XDM enablers and/or XDMS.